Un viaje de dos
by Kouga099
Summary: Kagami Invita a Kuroko a viajar a Estados Unidos pero un inesperado incidente se opone entre ellos y su destino Terminan en París, la ciudad del amor, si eso no indica algo no se que lo hará. Disfrutenlo Dejen Reviews, Yaoi Fuerte Beta: Pipitah-chan


**Un viaje de Dos**

**Capitulo 1:**

**El Beso**

Me levante temprano aquella mañana de verano, desayuné y enseguida me fui al gimnasio a practicar baloncesto, debía de mejorar sino la generación de milagros nos vencería una vez mas, aunque no toda la presión caía sobre mis hombros, también estaban los sempais. Una vez en la cancha hice un tiro de tres puntos, que como de costumbre no entro.

oy oy, ¿cuando mejoraras? - sentí la voz de Kagami desde la entrada,

¿Kagami-Kun? - dije confuso, después de todo, el tiene una cancha cerca de su casa, por que había venido al colegio.

Oye Kuroko, me iré un tiempo de vacaciones, con permiso de la entrenadora puedo llevarte conmigo, si quieres – me dijo Kagami acercándose y quitándome la pelota de las manos.

Eres lento, igual que siempre – dijo, sonreí involuntariamente, al notarlo me sonroje un poco y me quede callado.

Oye Kuroko, ¿Kuroko? - dijo Kagami, al ver que ya no estaba, cosa que no era así.

Sigo aquí – le recordé avisándole que estaba a su lado.

AAAAAAA – gritó

¡no hagas eso! - me dijo.

Perdón, quiero ir contigo Kagami-kun – le dije y me encaminé hacia la salida.

Espera Kuroko, mañana en el aeropuerto, a las 10:00 - me gritó chocando mi puño antes de que saliera por la puerta.

Luego de despedirme me fui a mi casa y pasé el resto del día aprontando las valijas después de todo Kagami no me había dicho cuan largo sería el viaje así que no sabía que cantidad de ropa llevar.

uhm – suspiré y me resigné a llevar lo básico, el resto del día pasó volando y por la noche me fui a dormir.

Me desperté, miré el reloj y al ver la hora me levanté no quería llegar tarde, agarré mis cosas y me fui hacia el aeropuerto, una vez allí me puse a buscar a Kagami.

¡Estoy aquí, Kuroko! - escuché decir a Kagami a mis espaldas, me di vuelta, se veía cansado como si se le hubiera hecho tarde así que me acerque y le pregunté.

¿A qué hora sale el vuelo? -.

En 2 minutos tenemos que darnos prisa Kuroko – dijo Kagami todo de corrido y me costo entenderlo.

Esta bien – le contesté, tranquilo como siempre, Me agarró del brazo y se echó a correr arrastrándome detrás – Kagami – le dije.

¿Que pasa? - me dijo confuso, pero sin dejar de correr.

Puedo correr solo – le dije y me soltó al ver que mis extremidades parecían las de un muñeco de trapo chocando contra el piso, me incorporé debido a que me dejo en el suelo y corrimos hasta llegar a donde abordamos el avión.

Una vez adentro nos sentamos en los asientos que decía en los pasajes, Kagami sacó su celular y se puso a jugar en una aplicación que tenía en el, yo por otra parte me puse a mirar por la ventana como despegábamos, cuando solo se veían nubes por la ventana giré la cabeza y pregunté.

Oye Kagami, ¿a dónde vamos? -.

¿qué no te lo dije ayer? - me preguntó tocándose la cabeza.

No, no lo hiciste – le dije.

Oh, vamos a visitar a mis padres en Estados Unidos, tu tranquilo que también nacieron en japón – me dijo, bostezó y se acomodó para dormir ya que era de noche, yo me quedé despierto un rato más,

Ya eran las 11:30 de la noche y yo no conseguía dormirme, miraba por la ventana las pequeñas luces de los edificios que estaban en tierra, de repente sentí a Kagami apoyado en mi hombro giré la cabeza y lo vi dormido, la reacción natural de un chico hubiera sido apartarlo pero yo hice lo contrario, puse su cabeza en mis piernas para que durmiera más cómodo, "es tan lindo cuando duerme" pensé "¡¿pero que digo?!" enseguida añadí, igual no lo aparte. Luego de unos minutos con Kagami en mis piernas logré conciliar el sueño.

**horas más tarde**

Comencé a sentir ruidos y me levante para ver a unos niños riéndose.

¿de qué se ríen? - les pregunté.

Jajajajajaajaja – río uno de los chicos mientras señalaba a Kagami, miré.

... - me quedé boquiabierto, y me sonrojé al instante, Kagami estaba sobre mi pene, un chorro de saliva colgaba de su boca y para peor yo tenía una de esas erecciones matutinas pero... como explicárselo a los pequeños.

Etto... - dije tocándome la cabeza.

Esta bien, si te gustan los hombres es tu decisión y la respetamos – me dijo el chico y quede perplejo ante su respuesta.

Gracias por entend... ¡NO! No soy gay, solo se quedó dormido sobre mi pene, eso es todo – grité lo más alto que pude y toda la gente en el avión me quedo mirando – oy - me quede rojo por la vergüenza y me oculte tras el respaldo de mi asiento, en eso Kagami se despertó, abrió los ojos.

¡AAAAAH! - gritó de seguro al ver que su boca chorreaba saliva sobre mi pene el cual aún se mantenía erecto.

Se levantó de golpe y se dio la cabeza contra los porta maletas.

¿que mierda hacía ahí abajo? - preguntó Kagami molesto con sus manos en la cabeza por el golpe

Bueno... es... que ayer... te quedaste dormido sobre mi... y no quería molestarte - le dije muy nervioso.

A nuestro entender, le estabas chupando el pene a tu novio, porque ambos son homosexuales – dijo uno de los chicos desde atrás y enseguida recibió un golpe en la boca por parte de su madre.

... - la cara de Kagami no expresaba nada pero no necesitó su cara para decirme que sentía.

¡Muere, Kuroko! - me dijo y me voló la cara de un puñetazo que casi rompe la ventana del avión y me tira hacia fuera.

... - no dije nada, más bien no pude hacer nada, solo me quedé ahí viendo como el puño de Kagami humeaba.

Luego de este "incidente" me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí al baño del avión, entré, cerré la puerta tras de mí y abrí el grifo dejando salir agua a montones dentro de la pileta.

Lavé mi cara y me miré en el espejo, por suerte mi mejilla no se había inflamado sino Kagami me las pagaría "no me había golpeado desde aquel día en el partido" pensé un momento, nuevamente abrí la puerta y salí del baño volví a mi asiento y me senté, miré por la ventana y para romper el silenció incomodo que había entre Kagami y yo le pregunte.

¿Cuántos días faltan? -.

Faltan 3, llegaremos pasado mañana por la mañana – me dijo secamente, casi de inmediato noté en su cara una señal de arrepentimiento.

Kuroko... perdona me por haberte golpeado – Dijo Kagami mirándome.

No pasa nada – dije.

Es que cómo el chico dijo que estaba bueno ya sabes... eso... se me nubló la mente- me dijo cada vez más arrepentido.

Kagami, no pasa nada – le dije, iba hablar pero le tapé la boca y añadí – Además no dolió para nada – le dije y este comenzó a reír.

Seguimos riendo por un rato hasta que el avión aterrizó a por combustible en París, desde entonces todo estuvo tranquilo hasta que aquello pasó.

**Esa misma Noche**

-... Mei dei Mei dei aquí el piloto a torre de control me oyen – Gritaba el conductor del avión, mientras que los pasajeros entre otros Kagami y yo nos poníamos los paracaídas del avión, el copiloto habló para todos.

¿Todos saben como usar un paracaídas? - Gritaba el hombre para que los pasajeros le prestaran atención – la mayoría asintieron pero kagami no movió la cabeza, el copiloto se acercó a el y le repitió la pregunta.

No, no sé – dijo Kagami avergonzado.

Bien entonces te tiraras con el – le dijo el hombre a Kagami señalándome. -no tenemos tiempo para explicártelo – le dijo a Kagami y volvió con el conductor.

Ven aquí le dije a Kagami - y lo enganché a mi paracaídas... el quedó adelante y yo atrás, al notarlo me dijo.

Kuroko... siento tu pene en mi... -.

huh, lo siento pero tendrás que aguantar hasta que toquemos tierra – le dije, quedé rojo pero enseguida deje de estarlo " no tengo tiempo para esto por ahora" pensé.

¡Es hora! - gritó Kagami.

¡Esperen!, nose precipiten, se esta arreglando la falla ya no es necesario tirarse. – dijo el copiloto todos gritaron y comenzaron a quitarse los paracaídas y uno de los pasajeros nos empujó con el codo haciéndonos caer del avión.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritó Kagami moviéndose demasiado.

¡Tranquiliza te! - le ordené, abrí el paracaídas y dejamos de caer en picada, al estabilizarnos Kagami me dijo.

¿qué mierda haremos ahora? -.

No lo sé, no hace mucho que despegamos de París quizás podamos volver de alguna forma – le dije siendo optimista.

¡¿ Estas diciendo que piensas nadar 100 kilometros para llegar a París?! - me gritó Kagami bastante molesto por la estupidez de mi idea.

¿Tienes otra idea? - le pregunte mirando su espalda ya que seguíamos en la misma posición.

... - no dijo nada.

Eso pensé – le contesté y ahí terminó la conversación.

Al fin caímos en el mar de Europa, minutos antes nos desprendimos del paracaídas como se debe hacer, comenzamos a nadar en dirección a París, Luego de esto solo recuerdo que quedé inconsciente después de un rato.

**Kagami Pov**

Me desperté en una playa, me levanté y mire a mi alrededor en la distancia se conseguía ver la Torre Eifel, lo habíamos conseguido, habíamos llegado hasta París pero ¿dónde se encontraba Kuroko? Volví a echar una mirada a la playa y allí lo vi tendido en el suelo, inmóvil, inerte, me acerqué corriendo a el y me arrodille para darle R.C.P ( Respiración Cardio pulmonar ). Lo despojé de su remera y chaqueta y apliqué presión sobre su pecho 1... 2... 3... contaba para mis adentros cada vez que apretaba el corazón de Kuroko, al ver que no funcionaba me acerqué a sus labios y posé los míos sobre los suyos.

**Kuroko Pov**

No sabía que pasaba... ni donde me encontraba, me sentía vacío, con frío e incapaz de realizar cualquier movimiento, cada segundo que pasaba allí parecía una eternidad y yo solo quería volver, quería saber que había pasado con Kagami ¿habíamos llegado a París? O nos habíamos ahogado a mitad de camino, mientras me hundía más y más en mis pensamientos comencé a sentir un calor que poco a poco se extendió por todo mi cuerpo...

Abrí los ojos y vi a Kagami, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, agarré con lentitud su cintura y convertí el beso de resucitación en un beso que hizo que un escalofrío paseara por mi cuerpo cada segundo que duraba, Kagami, al igual que yo, también tomó mi cintura y correspondió mi beso, dentro de nuestras bocas nuestras lenguas batallaban en una guerra sin cuartel por ver quien se hacía con el control, al darnos cuenta de lo que estaba pasando los dos nos soltamos y Kagami se paró.

K..a.g-g..a...mi-mi – intenté decir, sonrojándome como nunca en mi vida.

K..u..ku..ro..k..k..o.. - dijo Kagami teniendo la misma reacción que yo.

Al minuto un joven de unos 28 años se acercó y nos dijo.

Que faites-vous ici, c'est un site restreint? -.

¿de casualidad hablas mi idioma? - le pregunté al hombre.

Ah son extranjeros – me contestó el chico, no pude evitar sentirme aliviado.

¿En dónde nos encontramos? - preguntó Kagami sonando un poco agresivo.

Estan en las orillas del Río Loire – contestó.

¿estamos lejos de parís? - le pregunté.

No,solo a unos cuántos kilometros – contestó

¿tu nombre? - le preguntó Kagami y enseguida añadió - ¿podrías llevarnos?

Si no hay problema, me llamo Aaron – nos contestó y nos llevo a su auto, desde ahí manejó una hora hora y media hasta que llegamos a la capital del País.

**La torre Eifel se extendía hasta tocar el cielo, alrededor de ella un montón de mercados anunciaban sus productos con letreros que no llegaban a tener ni un cuarto de la altura de la torre ubicada en el centro de la plaza.**


End file.
